Conduct a detoxification, habilitation and rehabilitation program with 1500 alcohol low-income and itinerant residents of the Greater Anchorage Area Borough with special emphasis on facilitating family interaction. Operate a system of alcoholism remediation which contacts the drunk in the street; provides sleep-off facilities for itinerants; detoxifies under medical supervision; impacts nutrition; habilitates through in- house paid work experience; rehabilitates by providing individual, group and peer counseling; reestablishes family contact; refers to appropriate follow-up agencies; plans community reentry as part of a treatment plan. Assist each client to regain self respect, upgrade personal hygiene, acquire responsibility, learn communication, develop insight into the basic problem areas which generated his disease. Carry out the program in two facilities; a downtown 24 Hour Walk-In Center (undetermined) and the City of Anchorage Honor Farm situated on Point Woronzoff near the Anchorage International Airport.